


[復四]【盾冬】All You Need Is Love

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 你需要的只是愛。盾冬無料裡收錄的第二篇，因為回來後發燒躺了兩天，現在才有精神放上來。復四後大家都活著的完美結局設定，甜蜜蜜的盾冬不老夫夫＋來到瓦干達做客的科學組在瓦干達的平淡日常。如果說前一篇是理想，這篇就是夢想，一個所有人都幸福美滿的美夢。有興趣再看看吧～





	[復四]【盾冬】All You Need Is Love

＿＿＿

 

 

 

　　瓦干達的大草原上，雖已午後三時，但照射著大地的陽光依舊炙熱而耀眼，微風吹動著白雲，蒼枝綠草也隨風起舞，掀起了一片青草香，天地之間一片祥和。

　　「－－老天爺！」

　　直到中年男子突兀的驚呼聲劃破了平靜的空氣。

　　「我真不敢相信！你看到的跟我看到的是一樣的場景嗎？布魯斯！」

　　臉上掛著STRUMMER太陽眼鏡，穿著一身奢華的鐵鏽紅三件式套裝，留著標誌性小鬍子的東尼‧史塔克誇張地用雙手指著獨自建立在被低矮樹叢及河流包圍，門前有一棵大樹的小木屋。

　　用木頭搭起的房屋四周還有小小的羊圈跟菜園，樸實無華的自然環境中，更顯得東尼這一身都市雅痞風的穿著相當格格不入。

　　已為人父的東尼早已退出第一線，平時的穿著也樸實許多，但不知為何，今日的東尼就像是回到了過往的打扮。

　　東尼的身旁，高大的綠色身軀套著相對低調的暗紫襯衫的布魯斯‧班納‧浩克博士，面露些許尷尬的笑容，對站在門口，一身瓦干達式長袍的史蒂夫跟巴奇打招呼。

　　而東尼還在大呼小叫著：「這不是搭景？都是真的？你們就住在這種我從來只在國家地理頻道看到過的鬼地方？」

　　不知是否被東尼的嚷嚷嚇到，原本低著頭悠閒安靜吃著草的羊兒們紛紛抬起頭抗議似地咩咩叫了起來。

　　「羊！」東尼幾乎跳了起來，指著那群咩咩叫的山羊大叫，然後拍下了自己跟羊的合影，「我得給摩根看看，原來除了動物星球頻道以外也有活生生的羊！」

　　「東尼，你太失禮了。」

　　東尼浮誇的表現讓即使是早就習慣他性格的布魯斯也忍不住輕輕拉過東尼在空中揮舞的雙手，小聲地在他耳邊提醒。

　　反倒是這裡的主人，史蒂夫跟巴奇一點都不在意，臉上滿是因為許久不見的同伴特意來訪而驚喜的表情。

　　自從剩下的復仇者們解決了薩諾斯，讓全世界一半的生命得以重新復甦，已經過了又一個五年。

　　原本犧牲的東尼在卡蘿自信滿滿地戴上無限手套彈指後當場復活，而卡蘿本人毫髮無傷，後來史蒂夫又在前去歸還靈魂寶石後帶著交換回來的娜塔莎一起回到了現代。

　　於是所有超英們都振奮起精神，為了重新將世界從五年的停滯中導回正途，重新往前邁進，聚集在一起共同努力了大半年的光陰。

　　直到情勢穩定下來，新生復仇者們也足以獨當一面活躍在第一線，史蒂夫才在與復仇者們商量過後，選擇卸下重擔，與巴奇一同在瓦干達定居。

　　史蒂夫那面在對抗薩諾斯時損毀得相當嚴重的圓盾，也在帝查拉慷慨提供了大量的泛合金，並由東尼修復好後，於引退時同美國隊長的名號一併交接給了山姆。

　　現在，史蒂夫跟巴奇回到了他們原本單純的身分－－來自布魯克林的二戰退伍老兵，在瓦干達一起過著清閒平和的隱居生活，而時常會來這裡做客的復仇者們讓他們連一點覺得寂寞的時間都沒有。

　　除了最常會來找他們玩的舒莉、娜塔莎跟山姆以外，包括帝查拉在內的其他復仇者們都有陸續來過他們的家拜訪敘舊，甚至連索爾都帶著洛基跟銀河護衛隊們浩浩蕩蕩地出巡來訪過。

　　他們印象最深的，是星爵才喝了幾杯酒，就哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚地訴說著自己為了尋找葛摩拉跨越了好幾個銀河，當他們重逢時被雖然又被踢掉了兩顆蛋蛋，但能喚回葛摩拉回到團隊中，就算再被踢掉幾百顆蛋蛋也是值得的。

　　巴奇還一本正經地問史蒂夫，是不是天神族的蛋蛋都比別人多，被踢掉還會自動長出來。

　　後來索爾他們離開的時候火箭浣熊順便偷走了巴奇的備用左手，雖然發現後，史蒂夫立刻連絡索爾提出嚴重抗議，並得到索爾再三保證下次回來時一定會送回來的承諾，但那已是一個多月前的事了。

　　東尼跟布魯斯是最後一組來訪的原始復仇者。

　　雖然在薩諾斯一役時，史蒂夫跟東尼彼此都做出了退讓跟道歉，而之後東尼也不再提起報仇，跟史蒂夫也會像過去那樣交談，但他跟巴奇始終沒有說過一句話

　　陪著史蒂夫跟山姆在復仇者總部幫忙的巴奇曾經鼓起勇氣試著向東尼表達自己的歉意，但東尼沒讓他把話說完，只是一言不發地將手中的咖啡硬塞到巴奇手中，然後變成鋼鐵人飛走，留下目瞪口呆的其他復仇者們。

　　原本在東尼旁邊喝著他所請的可樂，不小心目擊一切過程的彼得‧帕克還貼心地安慰巴奇，要他別放在心上，史塔克先生就是這樣憋扭的人。

　　明眼人都看得出來，東尼刻意迴避著巴奇。

　　史蒂夫雖然很希望東尼的寬恕能讓巴奇得到內心的救贖，至少稍微減輕他的罪惡感也好，但他也不好去勉強東尼，於是一直到他從復仇者退休，都沒能解開他們彼此的心結。

　　所以對於今天中午過後，東尼突然用鋼鐵裝帶著布魯斯從天而降的來訪，史蒂夫跟巴奇都著實十分意外。

　　但驚訝過後，他們握住了彼此的手冷靜了下來，互相交換了一個眼神，很有默契地決定就像平時招待朋友們一樣地迎接東尼跟布魯斯。

　　「東尼、布魯斯，歡迎來到巴奇跟我的家，」一手搭著巴奇的肩，史蒂夫面露驕傲而滿足的表情，舉起另一手，向東尼跟布魯斯介紹，「甜蜜而溫暖的家。」

　　看了一眼站在門口的兩人，東尼揮了揮手，然後大步走了過去，也不跟史蒂夫他們打聲招呼，就毫不客氣地走進了他們的房子裡。

　　布魯斯連忙跟在他身後，並在經過史蒂夫跟巴奇時用手勢表達失禮的歉意，史蒂夫只是笑了笑，等布魯斯也進去後才牽著巴奇的手，走回家裡去。

　　才剛走進客廳，就看到東尼臉上充滿了不可思議的表情，沖著他大喊：「你開玩笑的吧？連盞電燈都沒有？」

　　接著沒等史蒂夫做出回應，東尼又東張西望了一下，發現連個插座都沒有後，更加訝異地叫嚷：「都已經21世紀了，居然還有人不用電在生活！？」

　　「東尼……」布魯斯雙手舉在空中，試圖要在屋中團團轉的東尼冷靜下來。

　　但史蒂夫只是平靜地跟巴奇相視而笑。

　　「放心吧，東尼，我跟巴奇不需要電力也能活得很好。」

　　一邊說著，史蒂夫回想著好久好久以前，曾經生存在經濟大恐慌時期的生活，相較於那時候，現在的生活已經可以說奢侈得難以想像。

　　「不是，沒有電話、沒有手機怎麼跟外界取得連繫？沒有電視電腦怎麼得到外界的訊息？」

　　「外界的訊息太多太複雜，真正需要的只是滄海一粟，」聳了聳肩，史蒂夫抓起放在書櫃上關閉電源的手機，「如果真的有很重要的事，我會收得到。」

　　就算史蒂夫這麼說，東尼依然難以相信，「你們都不會覺得無聊？」

　　看向自己身旁因為東尼而顯得有些緊張的巴奇，史蒂夫笑了笑。

　　「有老朋友陪著，每天都很快樂。」

　　在史蒂夫那麼說的同時，抱著巴奇肩膀的手有意無意地加強了力道，像是在對巴奇說別擔心，一切有我在。

　　巴奇心裡一陣感動，抬頭看向他，又看看東尼。儘管東尼依舊沒看巴奇一眼，但巴奇還是決定，一定要好好把握這個機會。

　　正當巴奇低垂著眼，在腦海中思考著應該怎麼開口時，史蒂夫來到了他們放在牆邊的手動式唱機旁。

　　「而且我們有這個，」搖動著唱機的把手，轉了幾轉後，史蒂夫將唱針放到原本就至於唱盤上的黑膠唱片上，「一點都不會無聊。」

　　老唱片特有的沙沙雜音中，馬賽進行曲的前奏過後，是披頭四們合唱的聲音。

 

　　Love, Love, Love

　　Nothing you can make that can't be made

　　No one you can save that can't be saved

　　Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time

　　It's easy

 

　　東尼跟布魯斯有些訝異地對望了一眼。

　　當初東尼跟布魯斯在至聖所再會，得知復仇者們因理念不合而內戰時，布魯斯曾不經意地提到披頭四。

　　但之後他們從未提起過，所以史蒂夫不可能知道布魯斯曾經用約翰藍儂跟保羅麥卡尼形容東尼跟史蒂夫。

　　也就是說，現在史蒂夫播放這首披頭四的歌曲，應該只是巧合。

　　伴隨著約翰藍儂主唱的歌聲，悠揚的樂曲在屋內飄揚，一時之間沒有人說話，他們就只是安安靜靜地聽著歌曲中頌揚著你所需要的只是愛的道理。

 

　　All you need is love

　　All you need is love

　　All you need is love, love

　　Love is all you need

 

　　在不斷重複著愛的歌聲中，巴奇下定了決心。

　　「……東尼‧史塔克，」握緊了拳頭又鬆了開來，巴奇往東尼的方向踏出了一步，將他一直想親口對東尼說的愧疚及歉意，直白地說出口，「對不起，我殺害了你的父母親。」

　　巴奇沒有用被九頭蛇控制的理由，也沒有要求東尼原諒。

　　他不是想求得寬恕，或是想讓自己心裡好過些的救贖，他就只是，發自內心想要為自己被九頭蛇當作武器時所殺害的生命致上最深歉意，如此而已。

　　不只是巴奇，史蒂夫跟布魯斯都有些緊張地等待著東尼的反應。

　　這一次，東尼也沒有像以往面對巴奇時逃離，他直面著巴奇，沉默了許久，忽然對他舉起了右手，按下了手環上的一個按鈕。

　　史蒂夫反射性地想擋在巴奇面前，但他只稍微抬起了腳，就因為接下來發生的事而驚訝地停了下來。

　　從東尼的手環上，冒出一堆銀色的金屬物體，並迅速地及結成了一條成年男性的健壯左手臂。

　　三人目瞪口呆地望著那條明顯就是為了巴奇而製作的金屬左手，就連布魯斯都不知道東尼是什麼時候製作了這條左手臂。

　　「這是我在修復圓盾時利用多餘的材料製作的，」東尼揚起了下巴，將那隻左手臂遞到了驚愕不已的巴奇面前，「一定比我之前弄壞的那條，以及那個天才小公主好很多，」

　　巴奇看了看東尼又看了看那條手臂，不知所措地張大了嘴，「但……你……」

　　「收下這條手臂，並且立刻換上去，巴恩斯。」

　　布魯斯舉起了手本想勸東尼別那麼強硬，但當他看到了巴奇困擾中有些開心的笑容時，他突然領會到了什麼。

　　對了，這是東尼史塔克式的和解方式。

　　因為跟東尼比較親近，而且東尼在生了女兒之後變得比較沒那麼尖銳，所以布魯斯有點忘了，東尼就連和解都是那麼不坦率。

　　也不曉得他為了替巴奇製作這條左手花了多少時間跟工夫。

　　想像著東尼一個人在家裡偷偷摸摸地製作這條左手時的模樣，布魯斯輕輕笑了起來。

　　都帶著笑容的四人裡頭，就屬史蒂夫的臉上光彩最亮，看著東尼跟巴奇換上的全新左手握手，史蒂夫右手搭著巴奇的肩笑咧開了嘴。

　　替自己的摯友兼伴侶感到開心不已的史蒂夫連聲音都帶著喜悅，熱心地招呼他們留下來吃晚飯。

　　「你們飯後點心想吃些什麼？我推薦巴奇的蘋果派！」

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　於是，盛情難卻之下，在等待巴奇跟史蒂夫準備晚餐的空檔，東尼跟布魯斯坐在屋外的圓木椅上，看著被夕陽染紅的地平線。

　　「怎麼會有人天天過得都像是在露營？」

　　有一搭沒一搭地聊著，兩人不約而同地看向在柴火堆前燒烤著大牛腿的史蒂夫跟巴奇，沉默了一會後東尼突然開口問道：「……布魯斯，你猜約翰藍儂中槍的時候在想什麼？」

　　布魯斯剎那間睜大了雙眼，東尼的疑問用的並不是『你覺得』，而是『你猜』。

　　彷彿他確信答案會是什麼。

　　低垂著眼，布魯斯忍不住想起了那時候，使用了無限手套後明明已傷重，卻依然掛念著家人與同伴而遲遲無法闔眼的東尼。

　　「想他的洋子、想他的兒子……還有……因為理念不同而分開的披頭四的團員們，以及他想要寫卻再也無法寫出來的那些歌吧。」

　　夕陽在東尼的臉上染上了橘紅的色彩，他沒有否定，也沒有贊同，只是將眼神看向地平線的那一端。

　　「只不過你想的不是歌，而是……是不是還能再做什麼改良。」

　　看著布魯斯臉上的會心一笑，東尼很難得地浮現起並非嘲弄也不浮誇的笑容。

　　「我們說的是約翰藍儂，哪裡都沒提到我，對吧，布魯斯？」

　　「對，我們談的是約翰藍儂，不是嘴硬心軟的東尼史托克。」

　　「史塔克。」

　　東尼一臉正經地反駁後布魯斯忍不住笑了起來。

　　「可以吃飯了，兩位。」

　　在史蒂夫的邀請下，四人一起坐在圓木組成的長椅上，吃著剛烤好的香噴噴的牛腿肉，以及海鮮巧達濃湯，並品嘗了在復仇者們之間口碑很好的巴奇的蘋果派。

　　「小摩說想親手摸摸羊，」吃光了巴奇放到他盤子中的大片蘋果派後，東尼沒有說好吃還是不好吃，只是理所當然似地說，「所以過幾天我還會帶著小摩過來，到時候別忘了準備這個蘋果派。」

　　而巴奇只是微微一笑。

　　「我知道了。」

　　太陽已完全落入地平線下，星星在毫無光害的夜空中閃亮，這麼多年來，他們總算能毫無芥蒂地，在星空下開懷大笑。

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　後來東尼帶著摩根跟小辣椒一同來訪，由於摩根吃了巴奇的蘋果派後一直念念不忘，為了寶貝女兒什麼都願意做的東尼只好私底下偷偷問巴奇製作方式，好在摩根生日時能親手做給她吃。

　　於是有那麼一段期間，巴奇跟東尼總是一起窩在廚房裡一整天，剛開始還樂見其成的史蒂夫在第三天就因為沒吃到巴奇的蘋果派而爆氣，結果巴奇為了哄史蒂夫開心約好以後只有史蒂夫能吃巴奇的蘋果派，除非史蒂夫在場，還把自己給史蒂夫吃個痛快，又是另一段故事了。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇的蘋果派，吃過的都說讚。

 

（是的，這一篇的主旨其實只是在宣傳巴奇的蘋果派跟巴奇有多好吃（咦）


End file.
